Kids Again
by knee-deep
Summary: The escapades of 6 year old Yu Yu Hakusho and Inu Yasha characters, and the phsychos around them.
1. kids?

A/N: This is my first fic so it'll probably suck so I need you to review and tell me what you think. Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the animes used in this fic.  
  
Chapter1: kids?  
  
Hiei woke up in his usual tree in the park but something was different today. As Hiei was standing up to jump out of the tree he suddenly tripped over his cloak and fell out of the tree.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Two 6-year-old-boys were running down the park trail. "Hurry up Yusuke we have to find Hiei!" the boy in the lad yelled. "I' m going as fast as I can Kurama!" the second boy [Yusuke] yelled back. Finally they entered the forest part of the park knowing Hiei wouldn't be anywhere near the main trail of the park. 'What's that?" Yusuke suddenly yelled out while pointing to a heap of black cloth lying under a tree. "That's Hiei!" Kurama yelled as he ran over to where Hiei was laying under the tree. Kurama picked Hiei up and looked at Yusuke then they back to his house. Hiei woke up to two boys looking at him. Hiei recognized them at once "Kurama Yusuke?" Hiei asked questioningly looking at the two boys. *Kurama's wearing a blue t-shirt with a picture of a silver fox on the center of it, a pair of baggy jeans, and a pair of sneakers plus his hair is short. Yusuke's wearing an amber colored t-shirt, a pair of baggy jeans that unzip at the knee so that they can turn into shorts, and some sneakers. * "Yes it's us," both the boys answered in unison. Hiei just sat there and stared at them quizzically. Suddenly Hiei burst out laughing as he looked over the two boys one more time "You're kidding me right?" Hiei asked. Both boys shook their heads. "Well it seems that shorty here hasn't looked in the mirror yet," Kuwabara said as he walked into the room. *Kuwabara's wearing a white t- shirt, a pair of tan shorts, and some sneakers. * Hiei leaped off the bed and raced to the mirror in Kurama's bathroom. Hiei tried to look in the mirror but he was to short so he climbed on top of the sink and looked at his puny reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a long sleeve gray shirt underneath it and the picture of a bluish silver dragon in the center of the black tee, a pair of black baggy jeans with a silver stripe going down each leg, back sneakers, and his normal bandana except the Japanese symbol for dragon in the center of it.  
  
Hiei ran out of the bathroom and straight into Koenma "Tell me what's going on," Hiei demanded. Koenma took one look at Hiei and burst out laughing "Hiei *laugh* you look *laugh* like a *laugh* baby from *laugh* up here *laugh*!" Koenma laughed out. Hiei just kicked him in the leg and told him to shut up. "Now that that's over could you please tell the boys what's going on Botan?" Koenma asked." Okay, well a demon has stolen a very important artifact from us and turned you all into kids so that you can't catch him and bring back the artifact." A 6-year-old Botan wearing a blue tank top, white caprees, and sneakers explained. "How long will we be like this?" Kurama asked. "A month or so," Koenma said. "I can't stay a kid that long!" Hiei yelled. "But you look cute Hiei," Botan said while trying to give Hiei A kiss. "Eww leave me al--," Hiei didn't get to finish his sentence because of a sudden knock at the door. Kurama opened the door to see a 6-year-old Keiko, wearing her usual school uniform but small enough to fit her, walk through the door. "Keiko!" Yusuke yelped in surprise. "It's okay, Yusuke, I told her everything already," Botan said way to happily while hugging Hiei so tight that he couldn't breathe. "Can't *gasp* Breathe *gasp*!" Hiei said gasping for air. "Sorry Hiei_kun," Botan apologized while loosening her grip on poor little Hiei. "Oh yes another group of that got turned into kids like you will meet you at school tomorrow you'll be joining fourth grade, and you'll get a babysitter later tonight I don't know who yet," Koenma said. After that there were a lot of complaints heard from the Rekai Tantei. Then Koenma left.  
  
A/N: I know the first chapter wasn't much but review and tell me what you thought, and if you send me any flames I'll just give them to Hiei.  
  
Hiei: YAY 


	2. babysitters and cannibals

A/N: My second chapter yay! Anyways I'm going to change the way I write this because some   
  
people had a difficult time trying to read the first chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: like I said before I don't own any of the animes used in this story  
  
Chapter 2: babysitters and cannibals  
  
(Later that night)  
  
All of the yuyu gang were sitting on the couch asleep. Suddenly Botan woke up and looked around  
  
the room. Then she noticed Hiei lying right beside her on the couch.  
  
Botan: ^_^ Now's my chance.  
  
Then Botan grabbed the unconscious Hiei and started to hug him. Hiei woke up to someone hugging  
  
him (more like choking him) it was Botan of course. Hiei looked around the room for some help but  
  
everybody was asleep and his katana was upstairs so he did the first thing that popped into his mind  
  
he yelled.  
  
Hiei: SOMEONE GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!  
  
And of course Hiei had accomplished waking everybody up.  
  
Yusuke: Do you mind Hiei we're t---  
  
Yusuke didn't get to finish his sentence because he took one good look at Hiei and Botan and burst  
  
out laughing. Everyone just looked at him like he was insane.  
  
Everyone but Yusuke:~_~ riiiiiiiight. And what are you laughing at?  
  
Yusuke just kept laughing and pointed to Hiei and Botan. All eyes went straight to them.  
  
Kuarma, Keiko, and Kuwabara:o_o hahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Kuwabara: Damn I didn't know that you to liked each other that much.  
  
Hiei's eyes suddenly darted down to how Botan was laying on him while hugging him. Let's all just  
  
say that the position he and Botan were in looked wrong. Then Hiei pried Botan's arms loose and  
  
pushed her her off of himself and she hit the floor with a thud.  
  
Hiei: Eww that was just wrong.  
  
Botan: Oww  
  
Kuwabara: You're not suppose to sho---  
  
Kuwabara didn't get to finish his 'you're not suppose to shove girls' speech because there was   
  
a loud knock at the door (thankfully). Kurama raced to the door to open it. When he opened it a girl  
  
about 19 years old wearing a red tee, blue jeans, and white sneakers with light brown hair and brown eyes walked in.  
  
Girl: Hi I'm Kari and Koenma sent me to baby sit you guys.  
  
Kuwabara: You're hot!  
  
Kari: Oookay then is there something wrong with him?  
  
Hiei: No. The word that explains that baka is Kuwabara.  
  
Kari: Who said that?  
  
Then Kari started to look franticly around the room trying to figure out who had said that.  
  
Hiei: Me.  
  
Kari: Where are you?  
  
Hiei: Down here.  
  
Kari looked down to see a very agitated Hiei.  
  
Kari: Oh. Hey you guys shouldn't that baby talking to me be wearing a diaper and who is he anyway?  
  
Hiei: I AM NOT A BABY! And shouldn't you have a brain? Plus my name is Hiei.  
  
Kari: Are you sure cause you're short enough to be a baby?  
  
Hiei: YES NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
Kari: ALRIGHT AND YOU STOP YELLING AT ME! Now everyone introduce yourselves.  
  
Keiko: Hi I'm Keiko.  
  
Kurama: I'm Kurama.  
  
Yusuke: I'm Yusuke and the dimwit that's bowing down to you is Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabra: I bow down to your mighty hottness.  
  
Everybody just stared at Kuwabara and sweatdroped.  
  
Kari: I really starting to yhink that he's on something.  
  
Everyone: He might be.  
  
Kari: Well I'm gonna order a pizza.  
  
Yusuke: Better hope that pizza gets here soon cuz I'm starting to think that Hiei's turned into a cannibal.  
  
Kurama: Yea Hiei starting to lookat me funny.  
  
Then Hiei jumped on Kurama and started to gnaw on his arm. Kuwabara finally stopped bowing and ran around the room  
  
screaming like a baby.  
  
Kuwabara: AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW CANNIBAL IT'S GONNA EAT US ALL! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW1  
  
Botan then came up to Kuwabara and hit him on the head with her oar. She then went to Kurama and pulled Hiei off of him and   
  
started to pet Hiei. Hiei growed and snarled at Botan and then just bit her.  
  
Botan: Oww he bit me1  
  
Hiei: ggrrr  
  
And a knock at the door was heard Kari opened the door it was the pizza man. Everyone looked at the pizza in the man's hands  
  
all except Hiei he was eyeing the pizza man. Hiei attacked the pizza man Kurama and Yusuke pulled Hiei off the man and he took off running.  
  
Kari put a muzzle and everyone ate their pizza happily all except for Hiei who had a muzzle on and was chained to a metal post that was just  
  
randomly sticking out of the floor and Kuwabara who was still onconscious , but Hiei found a bone to gnaw on and Botan would throw him some  
  
food. After everyone was finished they went to bed, Hiei slept on the floor where he was chained up, Kuwabara still onconscious on the floor,   
  
Kurama and Yusuke on the couch bed, Keiko and Botan one of the two bedrooms, and Kari in the other bedroom.  
  
A/N:Hoped you liked it. And thanks to all of you who reveiwed but for those of you who didn't there's a box at the bottom of this page that  
  
says submit reveiw click it, and if you don't click it then fuck you! 


	3. school

A/N: Just to inform you guys 'blah' means thinking.  
  
chapter 3: school   
  
(7:00 in the morning)  
  
Everyone was still asleep except for Kari who had just walked out of her room and was staring at the boys sleeping in the living room.   
  
Kari: 'Oh they look so cute and innocent (A/N: ha innocent ha yeah right) while they're sleeping'   
  
Then Kari took one more look at them and smiled.  
  
Kari: Oh well I MUST wake them up for school they'd be so sad if I let them miss it. Ha yeah right!  
  
Then Kari decided that it was time to wake them up for it was time to face thier cruel fate of going  
  
to school.  
  
Kari: EVERYONE UP NOW!  
  
That woke about everyone in the neighborhood up.  
  
Yusuke: What time is it?  
  
Kari: 7:00 a.m.  
  
Kuwabara: What? You woke us up that early!  
  
Kari: ^_^ Yep!  
  
Yusuke: Why?  
  
Kurama: Because we start fourth grade today remember.   
  
Yusuke: Oh ya now I remember!  
  
And everyone just stood there sweat dropping.  
  
Kari: Okay now that everyone is up just to let you all know I don't cook so eat whatever you want for breakfast.  
  
Botan: But what about my poor little Hiei_kun he's still chained up.  
  
Hiei was still sitting on the floor chained to the random post thingy with a muzzle on.  
  
Kari: Okay Botan you can let him free but if he attacks anyone again he'll go straight back to the chain and muzzle.   
  
You understand Hiei?  
  
Hiei didn't listen to a word Kari had said he just shook his head shook his head eager to get free and bite someone   
  
again. Botan happily unchained Hiei and took his muzzle off and started to hug Hiei.  
  
Botan: Did you miss me Hiei_kun?  
  
Hiei: No. NOW GET OFF OF ME!  
  
And Hiei pushed Botan off of himself like he always does.  
  
Kari: Now everyone eat before we have to leave.  
  
The yuyu gang raced to the refrigerator Hiei beating them all of course. Hiei searched for food but couldn't find   
  
anything good so he looked in the freezer and found sweet snow Hiei grabbed it before anyone else could.  
  
Hiei: Hey Kari does eating sweet snow count as eating breakfast?  
  
Kari: I don't care as long as you eat something.  
  
Hiei: YAY!  
  
Keiko: Since when does Hiei say yay?  
  
Kurama: Since he gets sweet snow for breakfast.  
  
Yusuke: WE'RE ALL DOOMED!  
  
Hiei: Hey I heard that.  
  
Kuwabara: Of course you heard it everyone did.  
  
Hiei: Shut up before you hurt yourself Kuwabaka.  
  
Yusuke: Doesn't take much to hurt him.  
  
Kuwabara: Huh what are you guys talking about?  
  
Yusuke: Let me rephrase that sentence. It doesn't take much to confuse the baka.  
  
Kuwabara: ^_^ Yep!  
  
All: (anime fall)   
  
After that strange scene everyone headed off to school.  
  
(At the school)  
  
Everyone was standing in the principal's office with Kari.  
  
Principal (Mr. Grassi): So they're all here to join fourth grade?  
  
Kari: Yes sir.  
  
Mr. Grassi: What about the baby in the back?  
  
Mr. Grassi pointed to Hiei as he said that.  
  
Hiei: I'M NOT NO BABY YOU FUCKING ----  
  
Kurama covered Hiei's mouth to stop him from anymore bad language towards the principal. Mr. Grassi just stared at Hiei in shock.  
  
Kari: No he'll be joining the rest in fourth grade. And I'm very sorry about his rude mouth Hiei just doesn't like people teasing him about his height.  
  
Mr. Grassi: That's okay I forgive him.  
  
Hiei: mmffm mff mmfffmf mm ffm mfm (translation: I'll give you something to forgive in a second you fat asshole)  
  
Kari: Oh I almost forgot there will be 5 other children joining these 6.  
  
As soon as Kari had said that you could here yelling outside the door.  
  
A/N: I'm going to be evil and stop this chapter right now so that you can just guess whom yelling outside the door. Oh yeah REVIEW! 


	4. new friends and strange teachers

Chapter 4: new friends and strange teachers  
  
(out in the secretary's office)  
  
A boy with black hair that came to the center of his back wearing a dark bluish black tee with the phase Bite Me in bold white letters on the front, baggy tan colored jeans, and blue sneakers was yelling at the secretary for not letting him go into the principal's office.  
  
Secretary: I'm very sorry young man but Mr. Grassi is in the middle of talking to someone right now.  
  
Boy: Don't call me that I do have a name you stupid wench---  
  
Girl: Inu Yasha! You shouldn't talk to her like that.  
  
A young girl with black hair as long as the boy's wearing a white spaghetti strapped tank top with a red netted long sleeve shirt over it, a pair of jean hip huggers, and white sneakers interrupted the boy known as Inu Yasha.  
  
2nd girl: Kagome is right Inu Yasha.  
  
Another girl with brownish black colored hair held in a high ponytail wearing a tight superman tee, a pair of baggy hip huggers, and sneakers joined in the conversation.  
  
Mr. Grassi: What in the world is going on out here?  
  
Mr. Grassi had walked out of his office to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
Kari: Oh Mr. Grassi these are the other children I was telling you about. That's Kagome, Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and sesshomaru they'll be joining the others in 4th grade.  
  
Miroku is wearing a pair of baggy black jeans, a black tee shirt that says My Hands Have A Mind Of Their Own written in bold print, and a pair of sneakers. Sesshomaru is wearing a pair of baggy black jeans with criss cross straps on the back (A/N: think hot topic people!), a short sleeve silk white button up shirt, and a pair of steel toe boots.  
  
Inu Yasha: *looks at sesshomaru* I still don't see why he had to come with us.  
  
Kagome: Oh shush Inu Yasha.  
  
A very loud bell sound goes off telling everybody in the halls that it's time to go to class, and Kari had left leaving everyone alone with the scarily happy principal Mr. Grassi.  
  
Mr. Grassi: Oh look the bell went off that means that you all need to head to class. Let me tell you what classes you're in and you can leave.  
  
Keiko: You mean that we're not all going to be in the same class?  
  
Mr. Grassi: Oh no you're going to be split between two classes. Okay now Hiei, Sesshomaru, Kurama, Sango, Miroku, and Kuwabara will be in Michelle Nicholson and Melissa Reichert's class. Inu Yasha, Kagome, Yusuke, Botan, and Keiko will be in Katie Nicholson's class you may all go to your classes now, they're right down that hallway *points towards a creepy looking hallway as evil laughter is heard from down the hall*  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
As Mr. Grassi disappears back into his office both the yuyu and inu gang start down the hall. Once they had gotten to the doors of the classrooms they split up into two groups Hiei"s group going into the door on the right labeled room 102 and Inu Yasha's group going into the door on the left labeled room 101 after that the hall was filled with an eerie silence.  
  
(in room 101)  
  
As Hiei's group enter the classroom two girls who appeared to be at least 15 years of age turned around to greet them.  
  
1st girl: Hello! ^_^ I will be one of your new teachers my name is Michelle Nicholson and if any of you call me Mrs. Nicholson then bad things will happen to you *smiles evilly* so please just call me Michelle okay.  
  
2nd girl: HI! ^_________^ I'm Melissa Reichert but do call me Melissa anyways I'll be your other teacher so feel free to ask either of us for anything alright.  
  
Kuwabara: I have a questi---  
  
Melissa: CRAM IT!  
  
Kuwabara: But you just sai—  
  
Melissa: I SAID CRAM IT!  
  
Kuwabara runs off and hides in a corner then he starts to cry while everyone stares at him and sweatdrops.  
  
Michelle: Oh! One more thing this is my pet squirrel fliche *squirrel appears out of nowhere on her shoulder*  
  
Hiei: Why is the damn thing light blue?  
  
Michelle: Cuz it just is. Okay now fliche you go cheer our little Miss Kuwabaka up okay. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! *cheap evil music plays in the background*  
  
Fliche nods his head in understanding as he hops off of Michelle's shoulder and runs over to Kuwabara with an evil smirk plastered on his face. As soon as fliche gets to Kuwabara he jumps on his leg and acts completely innocent.  
  
Kuwabara: *notices fliche* Oh what a cute little squirrel! *picks fliche up*  
  
DUN DUN DUN!  
  
A/N: so sorry for the inconvenience but I did make this chapter three and a half pages long for all of my loving reviewers (and no Melissa that doesn't include you since you did threaten me with a plastic knife) anyways if you haven't figured out yet then yes the teacher Michelle is me and yes I do love squirrels and yes Katie is my big sis and Melissa is one of my best buds and now to end all of this rambling I say REVIEW AND PRAISE ME FOR UPDATING! 


	5. the pamphlet

Chapter 5: the pamphlet

A loud scream was heard throughout the whole school. All of the teachers and students stopped what they were doing to try and figure out where the scream had come from then shrugging it off figuring that it had come from "THEIR" room.

(back in room102)

Kuwabara: It-it bit me -holds his bloody hand up while screaming like a child-

After hearing the loud yell everyone turned their heads to look at screeching buffoon, as fliche scampered back to his owner.

Michelle: -picks fliche up ad starts to pamper him- Oh that's a good little squirrel. Now why don't you go and get you some nuts out of my desk drawer and then we'll go to see the vet and make sure that that horrendous creature's blood didn't infect you.

Sesshomaru: Will someone shut this damn idiot up he's worse than listening to Jaken gripe.

Melissa: Oh my poor sesshysama. Now somebody better shut the buffoon up before I kill you all for annoying my poor sesshysama! Oh and remember you can use any means necessary in doing so. -she looks expectantly at Hiei as she says the last words-

Hiei: -an evil smile plays on his face- Oh Kuwabara my friend!

Everyone just stared as the creepy Hiei made his way toward the unsuspecting Kuwabara with a sword in one hand and a wide grin plastered on his face.

(with Inu Yasha and his lost little crew)

As we come to join Inu Yasha and his crew we come to learn that you should never let him and Yusuke be in charge of a map. The two boys are standing in the hall fighting over the map of the school and bickering over who had gotten them lost.

Kagome: Um, guys why don't we just ask for directions. We might just be in the wrong hallway.

Inu Yasha: NO!!!

Botan: And why not?

Yusuke: -pulls out a huge pamphlet labeled "The Guys' Guide to Life: Revised"and opens it to the third page and points to an underlined sentence- Because it says right here "Rule #65: Under no circumstances are you to EVER ask for directions."

Kagome: You mean to tell me that you guys have a whole book on that sort of stuff?

Yusuke and Inu Yasha: Yep!!!

Keiko: -sigh- Idiots.

Botan: -suddenly appears out of nowhere- Um sorry to interrupt you guys' little bonding thing that you seem to have going but that's our classroom over there. -points to a door labeled "Room 101"-

Yusuke: Told you that we didn't need directions.

Keiko: Yusuke, just shut up and come on. -starts to walk towards the classroom-

After both of the guys finally got bored with bragging about how they 'found' the right classroom and were 'right' about not needing directions the gang FINALLY headed into the classroom. As they entered the room they found everyone to be lined up at the door waiting for the teacher to say that they could head on out.

Teacher: Why hello there you five must be the new students that I was informed about. I'm your teacher Ms. Nicholson but I'd rather you call me by my first name Katie!

Kagome: Yes ma'm.

Katie: Well what took you kids so long to get here, it's already lunchtime.

Yusuke: Well…um, you see -starts to rub the back of his neck nervously-

Katie: -looks at the starving kids waiting to eat- Don't worry about it just don't do it again. Okay now that that's settled let's go to lunch so we can eat disturbingly nasty food and see how log it takes for us to collapse from food poisoning. -laughs maniacally-


	6. lunchtime

Chapter 6: lunchtime

(in the lunchroom)

As Katie's class entered the lunchroom Yusuke ditched the rest of his class and went off in search of the rest of his 'buddies' with Inu Yasha and the three girls close behind. After a bit of searching Yusuke finally caught sight of Kurama's red hair, once Yusuke had reached the table he took a glance at everyone seated at the table and quickly realized that someone was missing.

Yusuke: Hey where's the buffoon, he get lost or something?

Kurama: -slightly glances at Hiei- Ask Hiei he'll fill you in.

Hiei: Hn.

Yusuke: -glances at Hiei slightly worried- You didn't kill him did you? Because you know that you're not supposed to kill a human especially in a public area.

Sesshomaru: Will you people stop going back and forth over this and just shut the hell up already!

Kurama: -stares at the normally quiet newcomer surprised by his sudden outburst then turns back to face Yusuke- Don't worry Yusuke Hiei only put Kuwabara in the hospital he should be out in a couple of days isn't that right Hiei?

Hiei: Who cares?

Sesshomaru: -mumbles under his breath- Should've killed him.

Miroku: Sorry to interrupt this little dispute but I'm hungry can we eat now?

Kagome: pulls her backpack out of nowhere- Yea I'm starving. -pulls out different items of food and hands Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku their own item of food and then starts to eat her own- I brought you guys something to so that you wouldn't have to eat any nasty cafeteria food but sorry Sesshomaru I didn't know that you would be joining us so you're on your own on the whole food thing.

Sesshomaru: Like I'd eat any of this human food especially that of a companion of my worthless brother.

Yusuke: Man he really reminds me of you Hiei.

Hiei: Hn.

Yusuke: -looks around at Kagome and her friends eating and then notices Kurama start to eat the food that he had prepared for himself and then he saw that Keiko and Botan had also prepared their own food- Well it looks like Hiei and me are stuck with the poison food.

Hiei: You'd think that I'd be stupid enough to touch that stuff? -points at the tray of food that Yusuke had just brought back-

Sango: Inu Yasha, doesn't he sound almost exactly like your brother.

Inu Yasha: Damn it that's exactly what everyone needs another Sesshomaru.

Botan: -staring at Yusuke's food-

Kurama: Botan, what's wrong?

Botan: Yu-Yusuke's food just moved.

Everyone just sat there watching Yusuke's food as it started to crawl off of the tray and make its way toward the end of the table where Hiei and Sesshomaru were seated. After everyone had sat there for a moment they all started at each other to kill it, and right after the word kill was muttered Hiei had pulled out his sword and stabbed the 'mashed potatoes' with it. After the food was dead they all noticed that everyone else in the cafeteria was staring at their table trying to figure out what was going on.

Miroku: Uh….we were just-

Little girl: -points at Hiei's sword- TERRORIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And it was already to late for anyone to do anything because once everyone had noticed Hiei's sword they were all sent into a frenzy shouting and screaming terrorist at the top of their lungs while pointing at Hiei.

Yusuke: See what you did Hiei!

Hiei: It's not my fault that you were all screaming for someone to kill that 'creature'.

Inu Yasha: He does have a point.

Kagome: Inu Yasha, would you have gone and pulled out your Tetsusaiga in front of all these little kids?

Inu Yasha: Hmm I'm not sure.

Sango: Sorry to interrupt Kagome but what's the whole point of this conversation?

Kagome: -sweatdrops- I forgot.

Kurama: Hiei just put your sword away and hope that the kids will just forget all about what they were all screaming about.

Hiei: Fine just as long as these puny humans shut up. puts his sword away

But it was to no avail because the children still wouldn't shut up since they just wanted a reason to run around screaming.

Sesshomaru: Damn it! Will someone just shut them up!

Hiei: -starts to think about a way to shut the kids up….or to at least get them to scream about something else so that they would leave him alone and that's when it hit him- I have an idea!

Botan: And would that be Hiei?

Hiei: You'll see. -looks at the ceiling for a moment as if searching for something- Good they have no sprinkler system that just makes it all the more easier.

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!! Can you guess what Hiei's going to do? Well please review and remember I'm very very very very sorry for not updating sooner so that's why I decided to do chapter 5 and 6 at the same time and then put them both up so that all of my lovely reviewers can get a double update.


	7. of stalkers and flames

Chapter 7: of stalkers and flames

Everyone who knew Hiei stared wide-eyed, terror filling their eyes at hearing Hiei's comment about the sprinklers. They knew what was happening, but those who had just met Hiei were clueless.

Kurama: Hiei don't!

Inu Yasha: What the hell are guys talking about? What's he planning?

Sesshomaru: Come now Inu Yasha, It's obvious what he's doing even someone as dumb as you should be able to piece it together.

Inu Yasha: Feh…..

Sango: -leaning towards Miroku- Do you have any idea what they're talking about?

Miroku: Not a clue my dear.- leaning in closer-

Sango: MIROKU YOU PERVERT! -smacks Miroku-

: You'd think he'd learn by now.

At the anonymous comment everyone except Hiei turned to look at a young girl about the age of 8 who had just sat down at their table.

Kurama: Not to sound rude or anything but who are you?

: My Janine Brown, and it's a pleasure to finally get to meet you Kurama! -smiling creepily-

Yusuke: Hey how'd you know his name? Are you another one of those creepy stalker girls?

Janine: -mumbling to herself- Dammit there's still some left? I thought that I killed all of the other stalkers and fangirls.

Keiko: O.O Um Kurama, I think that you should run away now.

But right as Kurama went to sneak away from this creepy girl there was a huge BOOM that knocked him over. Looking back he could make out Hiei standing in the flames smirking.

Kurama: Oh my god, he's going to kill everyone!

Yusuke: Everyone get out!

Botan: Hieikun stop it!

Inu Yasha: -grabbing Kagome by the arm- Come on Kagome!

Finally everyone except for Hiei was standing outside with all of the other children, watching as the firemen worked to kill the flames.

Janine: -Leaning down beside Kurama- Are you okay Kuramakun?

Kurama: -still frightened by Janine- I-I'm alright.

Janine: Good! . -starts to stroke Kurama's hair.-

Everyone just sat there staring at Kurama and the newcomer.

Yusuke: That poor guy.

Miroku: What do you mean poor; I'd love to have a girl hanging all over me like that! -smiling lecherously-

Sango: -smacked Miroku once again- Pervert!

Botan: _Those two are worse than Yusuke and Keiko._

(in the building with the firefighters)

The firemen had been searching the cafeteria to make sure that no children were still in the building, they were also trying to find the source of the fire. Finally one of the firemen came across Hiei standing in the middle of the flames.

Fireman1: Hey there's a kid over here!

After having yelled that out to the others he moved slowly towards the seemingly young child so that he would not scare him, as the others ran over to help.

Fireman2: Is he hurt?

Fireman1: -still making his way towards Hiei- He doesn't seem to be.

Suddenly sensing that someone was heading towards him, Hiei jerked his head in the direction of the firefighter grimacing.

Hiei: Leave me!

Fireman1: Don't worry kid I'm not going to hurt you.

Reaching Hiei the firefighter began to pick him up, and began to make his way out of the building wit him.

Hiei: I said to leave me alone you fool!

Reaching the exit the fireman's arm suddenly caught on fire. Looking quite shocked the fireman quickly put Hiei down and put the fire on his arm out.

Fireman2:- rushing over to fireman1- Hey are you okay?

(about an hour later in the principal's office)

Mr. Grassi: Hiei, from the firemen's reports they believe that this was a suicide attempt, so I have decided that you will attend counseling after school until we see fit. You will be starting tomorrow, do you understand?

Hiei: Hn.

Mr. Grassi: You may leave now.

Leaving the principal's office Hiei headed in the direction of were the others were waiting for him. Reaching his destination Hiei noticed everyone staring at him.

Hiei: What?

Kurama: Hiei I can't believe you set the cafeteria on fire! Do you know how many innocent people could've gotten hurt because of you?

Hiei: Hn.

Kurama: Are you even liste

Yusuke: Just give it up Kurama, there's way you're even getting to him.

Kagome: Well what'd the principal want?

Hiei: Hn.

Inu Yasha: Hey! She asked you a question!

Janine: -lets go of Kurama and starts to jump up and down- I know! I know!

Yusuke: And how the fuck would you know!

Janine: -grins slyly- Let's just say that I have resources.

Botan: Well then what'd he say?

Janine: To sum it all up, he thinks that Hiei is suicidal and told him that he would have to go to counseling. -smiles triumphantly-

Everyone stared at Hiei in sheer terror of what he would do to the counselor.

Hiei: What?

Sesshomaru: This should be interesting.

(back at the apartment)

As the group entered the apartment they found it to be completely empty. Kari was nowhere to be seen even after they had searched the whole place.

Keiko: Hey guys I found a not!

Rushing over to the fridge where Keiko now stood with a note in hand everyone squeezed in to read it.

_Dear kids,_

_I'm sorry to have left so suddenly especially without properly telling _

_you about it, but Koenma has sent me to help look for an antidote_

_so that we can cure you._

_A new chaperone is on his way over as we speak, so please, please be_

_good and don't give him a hard time whether you like him or not._

_P.s. Remember the new chaperone was chosen by Koenma not _

_Me._

_Kari_

Ding Dong-

At the sound of the doorbell everyone turned in the direction of the door, knowing fully well who must be at the door.


	8. the new sitter

Chapter 8: the new sitter

The children ran to the door, climbing all over each other in order to look out the peephole.

Inu Yasha: Damn it Miroku, I'm not Sango!

Miroku: O-o M-my hand……….

Sesshomaru: Will you inferior fools remove yourselves from off the top of me.

Kuwabara (A/N: Yes he is back from the hospital now.): Oh will you shut up Mr. Priss, you're as bad as the shrimp.

After that sentence had left Kuwabara's lips the room went silent and everyone backed away from him, both groups knowing what was to come. Both Hiei and Sesshomaru closed in on the confused Kuwabara.

Kagome: Isn't anybody going to stop those two, they're going to kill him!

Yusuke: This is always happening between Hiei and that fool; he should learn how to keep his mouth shut, so unless you want to be caught between it then just let it be.

Inu Yasha: That idiot did have it coming.

After about a minute of screaming Sesshomaru and Hiei left the room, passing the others with a sadistic smirk, and headed for the couch. Everyone stared wide-eyed at the gruesome sight that lay before them, a half dead Kuwabara laying on the floor, his blood spattering both the wall and floor, sure to leave stains.

-Ding Dong-

The group was pulled out of their trance upon hearing the doorbell, remembering that they still needed to answer the door. Realizing that everyone was just going to stand there and stare at the door, Kagome stepped over the battered Kuwabara and opened the door to reveal a young man about the age of 26 with short dark brown hair, wearing a light pink button up shirt tucked into a pair of tight-fitting blue jeans.

Kagome: -smiles warmly- Hello I'm Kagome, and you must be our new chaperone.

Guy: -returns her smile- Well it's nice to meet you Kagome, my name's Charlie .I've heard a lot about you and the others.

Standing a little further away in the hall the others, with the exception of Hiei, Sesshomaru, and the mostly dead Kuwabara, watched the exchange between Kagome and 'Charlie'. After standing some time the sound of someone snickering could be heard, or more precisely the sound of Yusuke snickering could be heard.

Yusuke: That guy is so gay! XD

The small group turned to face Yusuke, questioning looks upon their faces, except Miroku who only nodded in agreement and Inu Yasha who slightly shivered at the mention of gay guys, he had had way too many run ins with Jakotsu.

Sango: What makes you say that?

Yusuke: Well, for one thing just l-----

Botan: Shhhhhh! He's coming!

The 'children' looked up innocently as Charlie approached them, maybe a little too innocent. Charlie smiled back either not noticing their fake happiness or he was just a little weird.

Charlie: You're all just soooo cute! .

Inu Yasha: -shudder-

Charlie: You guys most likely haven't eaten yet, so why don't I go make you something to eat!

Botan: That would be great sir.

Once the overly happy/nice Charlie was out of earshot they once again turned to Yusuke urging him to continue, however, Kagome was completely lost as to what was going on and only stared at Sango as if to ask what had happened while she was at the door.

Yusuke: -clears his throat- Well, as I was saying, have you looked at the guy's clothes? I mean only a gay guy would wear that!

Kagome: I saw nothing wrong with his clothes….

Yusuke: For god sakes! The guy was wearing pink and he's happy doing it!

Botan: What's wrong with pink? Kurama wears it all the time and he's not gay…….is he?

At the mentioning of his name Kurama looked up to find everyone gazing at him with confused yet quizzical gazes. Kurama began to get nervous under the fierce gazes, not being able to speak. Yusuke, snapping out of his daze, glared at the others in disbelief.

Yusuke: Of course Kurama's not gay, that's just his school uniform it's not like he has a choice as to whether or not to wear that!

Kurama: That's right, it's not like I can change the school's uniforms.

Keiko: Well okay, but what about you, Yusuke? I seem to remember you wearing that pink shirt on one of our dates before.

Kuwabara: WHAT? You wore pink Urameshi?

There was a sudden awkward silence at the appearance of the loud-mouthed carrot top, since everyone had begun to believe that he had indeed died. It was soon broken, however, upon Yusuke regaining his composure.

Yusuke: Yes, but it was only once, and that was because Keiko made me!

Keiko: Oh yeah…. -smiles at the memory of forcing Yusuke into the dreaded pink shirt-

Sango: Seeing as that your first point about him being gay was proven otherwise, why don't you tell us the other reasons that you assumed that.

Kagome: Yeah.

Deciding that he had been ridiculed enough by his accusations, Yusuke refused to go on with his thoughts and headed for the rather small kitchen, hoping that the food was done by now. Seeing that Yusuke was rather mad and wouldn't be continuing this conversation, the others all left the hall looking for other ways to entertain themselves.

For the most part the girls had left to go to their room to 'converse', more like plot, and the boys had wondered to the couch and TV to see what Hiei and Sesshomaru had been doing with their time. Upon sitting on the couch the boys had noticed for the most part that the two were engrossed in some sort of horror film. Needles to say there was much gore and screaming, that made the DVD not suitable for children under the age of…lets say 50! Leaving you to wonder where they had even found such a movie in the first place.

After about an hour of gore, the teens were for the most part traumatized for life and ready to rip their eyes out, until to their relief, and Hiei and Sesshomaru's disappointment, the food was ready and they were called to the kitchen.

(kitchen)

Sesshomaru: -twitch-

Hiei: I refuse to eat this….this human garbage.

Not finding human food too satisfying the two left the table, going back to their gruesome film, leaving a rather hurt Charlie behind. The man was completely speechless as to the way those two boys had just insulted his cooking. Feeling the rage takeover Charlie stood up rather angry and threw the table over, along with all the food.

The teens stared at him in disbelief, thinking him far too nice to ever have done such a thing, however, he only glared icily back.

Charlie: You brats get to bed, NOW!

Botan: B-but Charlie….it's still too early to---

Charlie: I said GO! And never call me that, my name's Charles you little fool!

The kids scampered to their respectable places, rather happy to flee from the newly found psycho.

(with the boys)

Miroku: I think that guy has a slight anger problem.

Inu Yasha: Either that or a personality issue.

The other boys s snorted at that thought, finding that thought to most likely be the truth.

Yusuke: mumbling I still say he's gay…

Kurama: That, however, still doesn't explain his 'slight' problem.

After that sentence there were a few shouts outside of their room, but before they could get up to investigate, both silver and a black blob were carelessly tossed into the room.

Charles: You forgot these two monstrosities… -grumbling incoherent phrases-

As Charlie/Charles left the room both Hiei and Sesshomaru gracefully got up, staring daggers at the man's back and apparently plotting some form of retribution. Seeing this the other boys slowly moved away from the two, hoping to not be in the line of fire (literally), and began their conversation once more.

Yusuke: For once you could be wrong, Kurama, being gay could still explain the problem quite well.

Kurama: How?

Yusuke: Weeeell, -smirks- it could be the cause of sexual tension.

Miroku: O-o That's more information than any of us ever wanted to know….

Inu Yasha: For once I agree with the pervert. -shudders-

Yusuke: You know it's true though!

Kurabara: Will you stop it already, Urameshi!

Before Yusuke could defend himself, however, Charles burst into the room, apparently angry.

Charles: What are you brats still doing up! I SAID GO TO BED!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There, it's finally done!VICTORY! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha

Pages-6

Words-1,462 (or so word says)

And once again I'd like to thank all of the little children who've reviewed me, though I wouldn't blame you if you stop reading because I take to long to update.

And for those of you who haven't reviewed before, you know what to do.


	9. over the night and into a new day

Chapter 9: over the night and into a new day

It was already midnight and still none of the boys, with the exception of Kuwabara, could get to sleep especially not with the mental image that Yusuke had forever burned into their minds.

Yusuke: My God, I'm sooooooo bored!

The others just glared at the dark haired boy lying on the floor, he'd been going on about boredom for about an hour now and it was growing rather irritating. It was kind of sad how bored they all actually were though; about thirty minutes ago they had gone to bother the girls as a means of entertainment. Needless to say, there was a lot of yelling and a few of the boys had even been captured and 'punished'…..Those few would most likely never speak of that moment again. Now they were exactly back where they had begun.

Kurama: How about we play a board game?

The room went utterly silent; obviously he had their attention, even Hiei and Sesshomaru glanced up from where they were plotting..err, talking.

Inu Yasha: -whispering to Miroku- What's a board game?

Miroku: -shrug-

Yusuke: Do we even have any games here?

Kurama: I remember seeing a few on the shelf in the living room. There should be at least one good one.

Yusuke: I guess it'll be _interesting_, if no one objects. –quickly scans the faces of the others-

Finding no objections Kurama left to get the games while Yusuke filled Inu Yasha and Miroku in on what a board game is; Hiei explaining to Sesshomaru about the foolish entertainment of the humans and board games, though he still saw as a way to play mind games with and dominate the others. After about five minutes the red-head returned with an armful of games.

Miroku: So, which one are we playing?

Immediately everyone's eyes went to Clue, mostly because it had murder weapons on the cover.

(thirty minutes into the game)

Inu Yasha: I say Mrs. White did it in the library with a candlestick!

Miroku: What a lonely woman!

And for the hundredth time or so Miroku was thrown into a fit of laughter, teaching us that perverts should not be allowed to play Clue.

Yusuke: Okay, I quit already. That's just getting annoying.

After watching Inu Yasha hit the young monk over the hit everyone decided to play a new game. Digging through all the games they somehow landed on the decision of Candy Land, which Hiei soon after preceded to burn because of the overly cute board. Starting the process of choosing a game all over again they picked Life, which Sesshomaru bluntly refused to play saying that he didn't even want to be involved in a game that forced him to be a human.

It hadn't even gotten that far into the game before everyone had already gotten mad because Kurama had gotten the job as the doctor and everyone kept having to pay him insanely large amounts of money. There was also the fact that Hiei had already melted two of the little vans and his little blue guy, and he was now eyeing the spinner.

Before anything got any worse they put the game up made Kurama choose the next. Kurama stared at the games, there were only two left: Monopoly and Bonkers. Though refused both; the last they had played Monopoly Yusuke had gotten mad and thrown the board and as for Bonkers Kurama didn't even want to see how infuriating that game would be for everyone.

Kurama: It seems that we're out of options.

Everyone stared; boredom was not something to look forward to again. However, a strange moaning sound broke their eerie silence.

Sesshomaru: I'm sure that I don't even want to know what that was.

Hiei: Well, it wasn't the oaf it seems he's already snoring. –looking disgustedly at the carrot top-

To their unease the sound came again, though a little louder this time.

Miroku: I think it came from Charles's, or whatever his name is, room.

Yusuke: -a little freaked out- Do we even want to know what he's doing in there.

Inu Yasha: Doubtfully…

Hiei: Humans are utterly disgusting.

Kurama: -looking around uncertainly- Maybe he's just having a nightmare or something…

Miroku: -slightly smirks- Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night.

Inu Yasha: -looks at Miroku- Pervert…

And so the night went on, no one brave enough to see what the older man was doing in his room and everyone trying to find some sort of way to ignore it and go to sleep.

(7:00 in the morning)

The groggy children woke up to the sound of humming and the smell of eggs and bacon wafting through the apartment. Yawning and stretching both the boys and girls, with the exception of two missing demons, made their way into the kitchen, last night completely forgotten at the sight of a table full of breakfast items and their clearly challenged babysitter standing over the stove with a pan of eggs.

Everyone wearily took their seats at the table, Kagome clearing her throat to get the man's attention.

Charlie: Oh, good morning you little darlings! I made breakfast for everyone, so don't be afraid to help yourselves!

Clearly last night's basket case, better known as Charles, had reverted back to the overly happy Charlie. Everyone stared a while before digging into the food, they couldn't care less as to who the man was before them at this moment, though the boys were still disturbed by the sounds from the night before.

Botan: -looking up from her plate of food- Uhm, Charlie, do you know where Hiei and Sesshomaru are?

The others stared expectantly at the older man, waiting for some sort of outburst at the mentioning of the two demons. However, none came.

Charlie: Oh those two? Why they left for school earlier, hoping to get an early start!

At the sound of Charlie's chipper answer everyone stared quite disbelievingly, though no one said a thing, and once they were finished with breakfast Charlie wished them a wonderful day and they headed out the door.


End file.
